Father Abraham/dialogues
(John Marston is intercepted by a few rebels while on his way to meet with Luisa Fortuna) Rebel: Eh, señor? Marston: You want trouble, friend? Rebel: Manos arriba! Póntelas! Rebel 2: Tranquilo, tranquilo amigo, tranquilo...ya lo tengo. Rebel: Muévese, cabrón. (They take his gun and make him walk to Luisa, who's talking with a rebel.) Luisa: El mundo es muy dificil. Tenemos qué jugarlo bien. Mr. Marston! I knew you would come. Marston: Thanks for the welcoming committee. Luisa: I'm sorry. We cannot be too careful. The world is very dangerous. Marston: Especially, when you greet it with a gun. Luisa: Please. (They sit by the campfire.) Luisa: Mr. Marston, my father was killed yesterday. The army found him and accused him of treason. They cut out his heart and fed it to their dogs. Allende did this. Then, he took the honor of two young girls. Marston: I'm sorry to hear that, Luisa. Luisa: My father must not die in vain! His death must mean something. Marston: It'll mean that war is brutal and unnecessary and good people die and that's all it will mean. Luisa: That is not enough. Marston: Well, you know I'll do whatever I can, but I have problems of my own. Luisa: We all have problems. This is about the people! My father died for his people. For these men and for millions like them, that they may be free. Marston: While there are guns and money, there won't be any freedom, Luisa. Luisa: Mr. Marston, the movement is on the brink of a great victory. Allende knows this. And has sent for reinforcements. Abraham Reyes asked personally, that you stop them reaching Escalera . They are coming by the old trail. You must ambush them. Marston: I have my own family to worry about. Luisa: Mr. Marston. I have lost my father. My mother is in the United States. My sister has fled. I have no family, just the cause. Please. Good actions make you a good man. Marston: Then, I'm doomed, but I will help you, out of respect for your loss. Luisa: Thank you, Mr. Marston. Thank you. Come on. The army convoy is already on its way. You can ride with me in the wagon or follow on your horse. (He mounts up, either shotgun in the wagon or on his own horse) Marston: I'm sorry about your father. Luisa: His death must not be in vain. Now we shall fight even harder to win power for Abraham. Marston: I admire your devotion. Luisa: He is a true revolutionary. A man who puts the needs of others before his own. A man who fights out of love rather than hate. But you know this already. I heard about the battle at Chuparosa, how he killed nearly a hundred soldiers to save your life. Marston: It'll go down in legend, I'm sure of that. Luisa: Can I trust you, Mr. Marston? Marston: In what way? Luisa: You have done so much for me and my family, but I still can't forgive you for helping Allende, for what you did to the rebels. Marston: I'm here for two men, that's it, not to take sides. And certainly not to fight a war that isn't mine, and makes no sense. Luisa: You make a choice by not making a choice, you know. Marston: Allende betrayed me, and I saw him do bad things. Things that disgust even me. Luisa: Allende es pura maldad. One day I will cut his heart out. Marston: But me, you, him...we're all shootin' people. Don't really seem like we're too very different. Luisa: The difference is WHY, Mr. Marston. The ideals we hold. There can never be a revolution without blood. Marston: Until people forget what they're shooting for, and just enjoy killing for its own sake. Luisa: You Americans forget too quickly, that is the problem. If it wasn't for your revolution, you would still be making tea for the English. Marston: At least we knew where we stood. It's more difficult to understand why your own people treat you like shit. Luisa: It is the same here. We fought off the Spanish. We fought off the French. We even fought off the Americans. Finally Mexico won its independence and all we've done since then is fight each other. Marston: At least you're keeping up traditions. Luisa: It will end when Abraham takes control. When the Spanish left, we renamed this province Nueva Paraiso. New Paradise. One day it will live up to its name. Why do you doubt our revolution so much, Mr. Marston? Marston: I guess I can't pretend to understand your country's politics. Luisa: But you think we are fighting for nothing? Marston: Take no notice of me. I ain't got much faith in power right now. Luisa: That is exactly why we must continue to fight for change. Marston: Nothin' ever really changes. Luisa: You are a man who has lost his spirit. Marston: No doubt. I once believed it was possible to make a difference. The men I'm chasin', they did too. That, if we spilled enough blood, we could change the way people think. Luisa: Revolutions are always won with blood. Marston: And after the fighting's done. Luisa: Freedom. Marston: We ain't never free. Luisa: Be honest with yourself and you will be free. Marston: That must be what I've been getting wrong all these years. Luisa: Thank you again for helping my mother and Miranda to escape. If only I'd sent my father as well. Marston: You did everything you could. Luisa: They know nothing of my father's death. I feel terrible, but it isn't safe for them here anymore. After we win, they can return to a new Mexico. Marston: And what about you? Luisa: I will stay and fight. I am ready to die if necessary. Emilio too. We are a close family. Do you have children, Mr. Marston? Marston: I have a son at home and a daughter in heaven. Luisa: Is he looking after your wife? Marston: I hope so. He not much younger than you but...I don't know...he's still young. We tried to protect him. Give him a gentler childhood than what we had. Guess I failed at that. Luisa: What is his name? Marston: Jack. Jack Marston. I ain't been much of a father. We tried to hide the bad from him growin' up but he saw things he shouldn't. Luisa: Children see more than you think Marston: That's what I'm worried about. I don't want him to become a man like me. Luisa: It is not far now. The army convoy will be coming from the east. Marston: We going to steal their supplies? Luisa: No, destroy them! And kill everyone. Abraham wants to send a message. Do you have experience with explosives? Marston: A little. Been a long time. Luisa: Good. Because we do not. You will man the detonator. My men are waiting there for us. They will also need your help setting up the dynamite. Marston: I'll do my best. Luisa: We will do this for my father, John. There they are! (They arrive at Frontera Bridge.) Luisa: These men will help you rig dynamite to the road. Please tell them where to place it. I'll be waiting up above, watching for the wagons. Marston: Okay, follow me, gentlemen. (Marston puts the charges down and rejoins Luisa.) Luisa: Todos, a sus posiciones! (Everyone, to your positions!) They are coming. Get ready, John. (John gets on the detonator.) Luisa: Every time Allende hits us, we hit him back harder. (They destroy the convoy.) Luisa: Thank you, Mr. Marston. We are a step closer to power. My father would be very proud. Marston: I hope it was worth it. Luisa: I must return to Campo Mirada . Meet me there when you can. I will do my best to return the favor. (Marston salutes her as she and the rebels ride off.) Category:Dialogues